Piper's Sorrow, Chris's Flame chap 1
by shadows92
Summary: okay just so every one nows the story is in piper's and chris's point of veiw. Chris is NOT piper's son in these stories. Piper is upset because it is right after they become goddesses and Leo is becoming an elder. While Chris is waiting patiently trying


_**Though Leo left I'm doing fine. I have my baby, sisters, and P3 but something is missing. I know I love Leo, but him leaving had always been a possibility.**_

**"Piper!"**

**I turned around to see Paige; she is wearing a little red dress and a pair of bright red laced hooker heels.**

**"I'm going out tonight so I can't watch Wyatt' sorry." She really didn't seem sorry, standing there blushing and daydreaming about the night to come.**

**"Fine I guess I'll ask Phoebe because Wyatt can't come to the club." I felt like crying. Why was I always ready to cry? "Or there is always Chris he might watch Wyatt. How late are you planning to be out?" **

**"Well I never thought about it, I guess it depends on how the date is. This guy I met is totally hot." She turned her back in me at the sound of the doorbell. "Well see you later Piper!" She exclaimed while running out the door. I walked up the stairs. Man Leo affected me more than I thought, I really feel empty. Nobody loves me. "Phoebe! Can baby-sit? I have to work tonight. Paige bailed…OH MY GOD, PHOEBE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" As I walked in to her room there on the floor was her and some nude guy.**

**She pulled up breathing like she had been holding her breath. "I'm having fun of course! So no I can't baby- sit sorry. Could you get the door on the way out? Thanks talk to you later." Then she dove back into it. **

**I walked down the stairs. Is _it Valentine's Day, am I really forgetting a day like that? I turned to look at the calendar. Sure enough today was Valentine's Day. I remembered the last time I had been with Leo. I was a goddess, by his doing, and I was yelling because he wanted to become an elder instead of a father. He wanted to back out of something I worked so hard to make for him. For years I had tried to have a baby. When I went to the future with Prue and Phoebe I had a little girl. So he wanted something and I gave him a precious baby boy. And he wanted to leave him. I don't think so! Not fair to Wyatt or to me. When I expressed this to him he looked at me like I had grown a second head. I shook it off; I can't always be doing that, having my life interrupted by thoughts of Leo._ "Chris! Please come hear I need to talk to you!" I'm not going to knock off work because I couldn't find a baby-sitter. **

**"Piper what are you still doing here aren't you suppose to be at work?" He glared at me. Man did he scare me sometimes; he looked so familiar.**

**"I need a baby-sitter. Paige bailed, Phoebe is upstairs "having fun", and would you help me out?" I sounded like I was pleading with him. Why did I sound that way?**

**"Sure are you okay?" He looked concerned. This really shocked me. He was normally so composed, never showing an ounce of kindness or that he really cared. I almost started, but I didn't want to talk, but there wasn't anything to talk about, but damn that familiar face.**

**"Yeah just great, I'm just late for work. The club will be really packed because of the holiday." Tears were brimming. _I need to escape before I let it all loose. Run! My body told me. Anything just don't let him see the empty crevice growing inside me._**

**I turned and ran to my room. Then lay down on my bed letting hot, prickling teas roll down my face. _Don't cry because of Leo he left you not the other way around. Then a voice spoke from the back of my mind. "Get up off your ass and get ready for work._" So I pulled my smuttiest, most sexy outfit I owned. _No reason to hide what God gave you!_**

**"Wow Piper you look great!" said my twenty-five year old, male bartender. **

**"I'm going to the back room to make sure we have enough stock for tonight." I walked over casually in the mirror. _I looked kind of how "Coyote Piper" would have dressed, but only much better. I had chosen my short black skirt, which I never thought I would never wear. My hair was in ringlets and wild. My gold chain halter had no back, so I had sprayed myself with gold body glitter. Well Leo will love… No Leo isn't here remember. Yeah well I look sexy._**

**_Man did Piper look ravishing. Billy Idol was playing in the club. Good choice with the music. I wish I could tell her, that she knew me. Or at least she might. I think she might be catching on though, than I wouldn't have to tell her myself. I feel horrible knowing what is coming. I can't stop it or something horrible might happen to Piper. I couldn't live with that though. So things will just have to be. I've probably already changed something._**

**"Hey you want to party?" A drunk sporty, blonde was looking at me with lusty eyes.**

**"Sorry. I'm taken; I think you could find something to fuck over there though_." Technically I'm not taken because Piper will never figure out. But I don't want that slut. I want Piper, I love Piper. She'll just have to find out later. Why oh Why though? Well, at least I know she loves me later._**

**_Once Billy Idol was playing the club picked up. Right now he was playing "Rebel Yell". And I'm stuck at the bar pouring alcoholic beverages to drunks. But hell I'm Piper I don't mind. I thought sarcastically._**

**_Later on after everyone is gone I'll clean up. That's what I was thinking four hours ago and here I am doing it. Boy it's dirty and I'm tired. Tears were on the verge. Another memory boost was on the way. The last time Leo and I had sex. It was good, he was amazing, but that's over! Remember Piper you're alone no body will love you. Stop! Something screeched in the back of my mind. Come on now your sisters love you and Wyatt needs a mom._**

**The next morning was dark and rainy. _I need to get up and get moving. Need to get everything done today and vanquish demons. I really want a normal life. Why am I feeling so….CRASH! Holy Shit!_ I ran upstairs to the attack. There I found Chris lying there on the floor with two demons standing over him.**

**"Get the fuck out of my house!" I blew up one of the fuckers while the other one ran away. _How did I become so angry so quickly?_ "Chris are you okay? Should I call Leo to hea…."**

**He looked up at me, he didn't say a thing_. Leo isn't here REMEMBER! Why is it so easy to forget? Phoebe and Paige have no problem forgetting. I was crying. I hate Leo. He played with my heart all those years never really caring. "Why was it okay for him to leave me?" That wasn't supposed to come out! But Chris just looked at me, with something in his eyes. Like he knew or understood how I was feeling. How could he know though? He didn't even really know who Leo was. He was rooting for Leo when he became and elder._**

**"He just left me. He doesn't care how I feel. Not even how lonely I am. Would you leave someone you love to become an elder?" I now had boiling white tears streaming down my face.**

**Just when he was about to answer Phoebe and Paige walked up the stairs giggling. _Neither one cares about you feel. Why would they? They both have boyfriends, so they aren't alone. I got up and left, still hot tears of anger and pain rolling down my tired face._ They didn't even look at me.**

**_How could they do something like that? They knew I wasn't okay, yet they did stuff like that. Why did Leo leave me? I was a good wife. Oh my God! Shock and a sudden queasiness flushed over me. I better take the test and see. That would explain everything. The crying, the anger, and…_**

**"AHHHHHH, Holy Shit!" was the first thing out of my mouth. I looked at the test stick. Paige and Phoebe were running up the stairs now. _I can't tell them, they'll freak and ask whose baby it is. Let's see it has to be Leo's, but that was a while ago. I would be about three weeks pregnant. Chris won't like it because of all the demon hunting. Hide the stick._**

**"Piper are you okay?" Phoebe called sounding panicked.**

**"Yeah, just fine. I saw a spider and it surprised me, that's all. Sorry to scare you guys." _Please let them buy it. I could tell Chris later, he's our whitelighter. If I told him in confidence he wouldn't be allowed to tell them. Okay it's decided I'll tell Chris later._**

**"Chris ! Hey you want to run and have lunch with me?" She sounded pleasant. "Please I need to talk to you." She whispered.**

**"Sure." I said. "No problem." Then I smiled. She grabbed her car keys. On the way out the door her hand just ever so lightly touched mine. I shivered out of the delight of having her touch me. I looked to her quick deciding that she hadn't noticed.**

**"AND WHO'S THE FATHER?" I bellowed in bewilderment. _But I already knew the answer before I asked the question. Leo. She hadn't gotten over him yet, so she wouldn't have done anything with any one else just in case he came back._ I looked at her embarrassed face. "Okay sorry I yelled, but man Piper not a good time you know." _For more than you know. Why did she have to be pregnant. I really liked her in the future, even loved her, although I didn't need to wait for the future to love her I already did. I wish she could know how I feel. 'Course if I stayed around phoebe to long she would find out any way. Now that phoebe had her new power it would be harder to hide things from her._ **

**"Well I didn't get to choose if I was pregnant or not. I'm just scared. Look at how much danger is Wyatt in. And I'm already raising one child without a father it would be cruel to raise another one. Should I tell Leo?" She sounded so….**

**"No don't tell Leo. Are you going to tell your sisters or is that why you told me? So you didn't have to tell them, but you could still talk to someone about it. Well I won't tell but sooner or later you're going to need to tell them. I would rather sooner than later so I don't have to try and avoid Phoebe. She's getting really good at digging in to find out what she wants to know. So I'm warning you to keep it hidden well. Are you going to go to the doctor for it?" I tried not to sound pained to hear about all of this. _Why Piper? The other two would have been much easier to get, of course that's why, because she wasn't easy, her personality, and she's so pretty, not smutty._**

**"Why are you smiling? I thought you would be furious." She started to smile. _I loved that smile the way it curled smoothly to its rightful place on her glowing face. I loved the way I felt around her. So calm yet a burst of energy at the same time. _**

**"Because you're all a glow. Which is weird you're not normally like this. It's not a bad thing just different." _Yeah just different, you normally worried about something. I loved her so much, I wish I could take her in my arms and tell her how I feel, but I can't and won't be able to either._ "Look I need to get back to look up a demon. Are you working tonight? I need to know because I was going to go out. So I won't be able to baby-sit." _I lied, she would believe it. I was actually did have plans tonight and I was going out, but not with anyone that I wanted to go out with._**

5


End file.
